


Lady Sansa, I Offer My Services Once Again

by libraralien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Loyalty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Brienne wants nothing more that to serve Lady Sansa as her true knight.





	Lady Sansa, I Offer My Services Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at Castle Black, vaguely some time after Sansa and Brienne have been reunited. It's porn so just like, don't worry too much about the timeline or plot specifics.

It had been Jon Snow's idea, that Brienne should share Lady Sansa's bed while they were both at Castle Black. He was nervous about some of the men trying to come into her room at night, and while he had stationed some of his more trusted men at her bedroom door, he wished that Brienne should stay with her through the night, saying it was advantageous that Sansa had a knight for whom it was not improper to stay by her side through the night. At any rate, Castle Black could get so cold at night, that many were eager to share a bed with one another for warmth. And so, for weeks now Sansa and Brienne had been sharing a bed. Brienne felt honored to be able to protect Lady Sansa so closely. Brienne was a light sleeper and Sansa often thrashed about restlessly in her sleep. Brienne did not ask her, but she assumed she was having nightmares. She understood. After all Lady Sansa had been through, she had come out stronger than Brienne could have imagined, but anyone would have troubled sleep.

Sometimes, when she awoke and Lady Sansa was still, she would watch her sleep, so proud of her for surviving. She knew Sansa had made it so far on her own, that she did not need Brienne's saving or protection. She knew there were wars going on. But in those moments she felt that as long as she was here, nothing bad could happen to Sansa, that they were safe.

Tonight, Brienne was dozing in and out. She could hear the guard outside the door snoring. It was the point at night that not even the cooks were moving about and the castle was as quiet and still as it ever got. She felt Sansa still beside her, and was glad she was enjoying a peaceful sleep tonight. She rolled over to look at her and saw Sansa on her side looking at Brienne.

"Oh, my lady, you are awake. Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No, no, I had just awoken from a nice dream and was thinking about it lest I forget it. In my dream, I was a beautiful princess at a summer tourney. A knight had just won a kiss from me, but he refused to remove his armor, so I kissed his helmet. It was hot from the sun on my lips, and I so dearly desired to know who he was. I ran into the audience and began asking everyone I could if they knew who the knight was, but nobody did. I awoke before I could learn."

"A lovely dream," Brienne agreed.

Sansa looked thoughtful. "When you were younger, did you like fairytales? Did you day-dream about princes and princesses and knights?"

"Aye, I did. I wanted to be a knight. I still do. But it was a much prettier fantasy then."

"Did you dream of receiving a kiss from the princess?" Sansa asked, after a moment. 

"I dreamt of all of it."

Sansa nodded silently, still looking intently at Brienne. "Have you ever been kissed?" 

"No, my lady. If I may ask, have you?"

"I have had kisses taken from me, but I have not properly given one," she said, then paused for a moment, "I think, I would give you a kiss, as thanks for saving me. I am not sure I am a princess like in the fairytales, but it should count for something."

"I only saved you once, Lady Sansa. You saved yourself a hundred times over before I swore myself to you. I would not deserve your kiss."

"I would like to," Sansa stated simply. She raised herself up on one arm to lean over Brienne. Brienne tilted her head down to receive it on her cheek or forehead, but Sansa ducked down to kiss her lips. Sansa's lips felt firm and determined against her own, but it was a chaste kiss, the kind given to winners of tourneys by pretty girls. Still, Sansa's lips on hers were like a sword touching her shoulders. She felt proud to be Sansa's sworn knight; to be rewarded in any way, with small favors and tokens, filled her with immense satisfaction. She would do anything for Sansa, die for her, and the thought that she could bring her any happiness or safety made her heart swell.

Sansa slowly leaned back, ending the kiss. Brienne could not properly see her face in the darkness, but she was holding still against Brienne, as if she was considering what to do next.

Suddenly, she leaned back in and kissed Brienne again, as if testing to see if she could. Brienne said nothing, unsure what she was supposed to do, but happy do anything Sansa wanted. Several times Sansa leaned in to kiss her over and and over until she ceased to stop at all, each kiss becoming less chaste, until Brienne's mouth was open against hers, dizzy from the excitement. As Sansa's kissing became more insistent, she pushed herself up off her side and slid over on top of Brienne, straddling one of her solid, muscular thighs. She was holding on to Brienne's upper arms, using them to steady herself. She enjoyed the feeling that her body was strong and large enough that she could support Sansa in such a way. She noticed as they kissed that Sansa had begun to rock back and forth against her thigh as if she were riding a horse. Brienne tried to match her motions, which made Sansa push against her even harder. Sansa leaned back from Brienne's face, concentrating everything it seemed on rubbing against Brienne. Her face was pink and her hair was falling messily in front of her, some clinging to the sweat on her forehead. She seemed somewhat frustrated, as if she wanted something more, but Brienne did not know what to do. 

"Brienne," she panted.

"My lady-" Brienne started, but Sansa cut her off.

"You can just call me Sansa," she said abruptly.

"Lady Sansa, I-"

She gave a small laugh. "If we are going to be so proper, I shall call you Ser Brienne, then. Ser, could you perhaps put your hand under me."

Brienne's heart thrilled at this, being called Ser and Sansa telling her what to do. Yes, she wanted to be her Lady's Ser now and forever. She would do anything Sansa desired. She would protect her as she had sworn, but she wanted to give herself fully, to serve her in every way. If her Lady wished her to bathe and dress her like a handmaiden, she would train her clumsy hands to lace up delicate dresses and brush out her hair without causing any pain. If her Lady wanted to be pampered and have her food and drink brought and fed to her, Brienne would happily do so. If she tired on a walk, Brienne would carry her. Brienne felt that her true happiness was in giving herself completely to Sansa, wanting only what Sansa wanted of her. 

She laid her hand palm up on top of her thigh, and Sansa immediately pushed herself onto it. Brienne could feel the heat between Sansa's legs, but little more through their thick nightclothes. She felt a heat between her own legs too, but it did not feel desperate or insistent as Sansa's seemed. Her only insistent desire was to please Sansa. At any rate, she was somewhat glad it was too cold for either of them to remove their nightclothes, as she felt she might become too embarrassed if Sansa were to see her naked, and she would not know what to do with Sansa if she were naked. It did not seem Sansa knew exactly what she was doing either, but did know what she wanted. As Sansa rocked against Brienne's hand she said, "Oh Ser Brienne, kiss me again!"

Brienne quickly pushed herself up with her free hand, leaning into Sansa's mouth. Sansa's mouth was open and wet and greedy, and as soon as Brienne's lips met hers she pushed her tongue into Brienne's mouth. "Yes," thought Brienne, "Take as many kisses from me as you want." 

Sansa continued kissing Brienne messily until at some point she had stopped kissing and was now just panting into Brienne's mouth. Brienne was happy to breathe in her air.

As her determined thrusting became stronger and stronger, rocking against the solid, strong mass of Brienne's body, she suddenly stopped, exclaiming a single quiet and surprised "Oh!" and squeezed Brienne's thigh between her own, and sunk her fingers into Brienne's shoulders. She sat still for a moment, breathing heavily, before becoming wobbly and collapsing onto Brienne's chest. Brienne lowered herself down onto her back, as Sansa sunk down to lay her head on Brienne's broad chest.

"Hold me, Ser Brienne, and tell me how you will protect and keep me safe," she said quietly, into the darkness.

Brienne wrapped her arms around her, held her tight, and in a whisper swore every type of allegiance she knew, then made up new ones after she ran out, until both of them fell back into a deep sleep until morning.


End file.
